The Ice Alchemist
by Poopy Penguin
Summary: A City turned to Ice...a Stolen Philosophers Stone and...Mustang's brother?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first attempt at a Full Metal Alchemist Fic. I'm not sure if anyone's done this idea or not, cause I haven't read any FMA fics yet. if anyone has done this idea, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 1

The Ice Alchemist

_**West City – Perola, 3,Aug,14**_

The young boy, not more then eight years old, ran down the half-frozen street, slipping and sliding until he reached a telephone pole. Grabbing onto it, the child steadied himself, breathing heavily. Behind him, he heard the steady sounds of footsteps of the man that had turned his hometown into nothing more then a frozen tundra walking towards him. Terror filled his eyes and he let go of the pole, struggling to run down the street.

He made the first few steps before slipping on the thin sheet of ice that covered the ground. The poor child hit the ground hard, his head connecting solidly with the street. The child slid for a few feet before hitting something and stopping. Opening his eyes slowly, his head pounding, he stared in horror at what had stopped him. He was staring into the eyes of a frozen woman, her face literally frozen in terror. The child screamed and struggled to his feet, slipping repeatedly. He didn't even notice that the footsteps had gotten close. So close, that they were only a few yards away.

The man smiled an evil smile, watching, as the child tried to get to his feet. His smile grew wider as the boy finally got to his feet and ran towards him, all the while looking back at the frozen woman. The child collided with the man, falling back on his butt. The boy slowly looked up into the face of the man he was trying so hard to run away from. The man smiled softly at the boy, who was cringing in terror.

"Were you running away from me, child?" asked the man, reaching down and picking the boy up by his shoulders.

"Y…yes." The boy said, looking bravely into the man's face, speaking through tears.

"Well now, you should know full well that no one can run from a messenger of God. God has entrusted me to rid the world of evil people, people like that woman that you so carelessly ran into. But anyway, what am I going to do with you? Running from a worker of God is a very bad idea." The man said, ruffling the boy's hair with his hand.

"But…but you're a State Alchemist! You aren't supposed to be doing this! You should help people instead of…of…KILLING US!" The boy shouted.

The man's hand came forth so fast; the child didn't even have time to brace for the hit. The impact of the slap knocked the boy back to the icy ground.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Insulting me is the same as insulting God himself!" The man said, shaking with rage. He held up his hands and clasped them together. A bright flash erupted between his hands.

The boy looked up in terror as the man aimed his hands at him, the last thing he saw was the shower of ice coming at him.

After the bright flash had died down, the man stepped back and admired his work. The boy was perfectly frozen, on his back, propped up on one elbow, holding out his other arm, as if it would ward off the attack, His face an expression of pure terror. The man bent over and stared into the ice that covered the street, seeing his reflection. His dark blue hair was growing long, it hung just above his eyes in the front, and just below the neck in the back. His State Alchemist uniform was slightly dirty.

"_I'll have to wash it later. Dammit, I still look like him…" _He thought to himself.

Standing up, the blue-haired man took a look around and clasped his hands one more time.

"One last message for you, my dear brother."

**_CENTRAL- 4,Aug,14_**

Roy Mustang walked slowly down the hall of Central HQ, reading a file of papers intently. He ignored everyone that tried to initiate a conversation with him, waving them off with a shake of his hand. Finally reaching his office, the door opened before he had a chance to reach for the knob. Hawkeye stood in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

"Any news on the theft, Hawkeye?" Mustang asked, walking past her.

"No sir. Not from the vault, at least." Hawkeye replied.

Mustang looked up at his assistant/bodyguard.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hawkeye sighed heavily before speaking.

"The report just came in. Yesterday, the city in the West, Perola, was found completely covered in ice."

"Ice…then it's just as I thought…" Mustang said, walking towards his desk. "Hawkeye, get Full Metal down here, immediately. I assume he's still in his hometown?"

"Yes sir. He's still getting his arm and leg replaced. I'll get someone down there ASAP." Hawkeye said, turning and heading towards the door.

Mustang sighed before speaking.

"Wait. It'll take too long to get down there and have him come back. Get me a train ticket. I'll go down there myself and give him the details. One more thing, have they sent anyone else to Perola yet? To study the city?"

"Yes. There are currently three scientists on their way down there. As well as the city being turned to ice, nearly everyone from the city was frozen solid. There were only four survivors, who will be questioned upon arrival of the scientists." Hawkeye replied. "I'll go get those tickets."

Mustang cocked his eye at that. "You mean Ticket, right?"

"Of course not, Sir. You men can't take care of yourselves, so I'll be going with you." Hawkeye said with a slight smile. "I'll go get those tickets to Risenbol now. You should go pack."

Mustang shot Hawkeye a rare smile, waving her off.

"One more thing, Colonel," Hawkeye said, turning back to Mustang. "There was a message, written in ice. It said, 'You're next, Brother.'"

Mustang's smile disappeared and he nodded heavily.

**_Risenbol, 5,Aug,14_ **

Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were out in front of the Rockbell's house sparring, Ed managing to hold his own against his large armored brother, while Winry sat on the top deck of the house watching, throwing out advice to Edward while simultaneously taunting him.  
"Come on, Ed! Use your small body to get under Al! Smaller people are faster then big, heavy metal objects!"  
"SHUT IT, YOU AUTOMAIL JUNKIE!" Ed shouted, turning and glaring at his childhood friend.  
Winry smiled and pointed towards Al. Ed turned and saw a huge armored fist coming at him at mach speed. The fist connected solidly with Ed's face, sending him flying into a tree.  
"Got you, Brother!" Al said, walking over towards Ed, who was upside down, his eyes glazed over. 

"Uh…I guess you did," Ed said, grabbing Al's outstretched hand and pulling himself to his feet. "Dammit Winry! Do you have to yell out crap like that when we're sparring!"

Winry laughed and swung her legs over the side of the railing of the top floor, jumping down and landing softly on the grass.

"Oh come on Edward! You've taken more then that from Granny. Now that you guys are done, what'd you think of the new arm and leg?" Winry asked.

"Great! Better then the last pair. They both feel lighter and stronger then the last arm and leg." Ed said, moving his arm around.

"They are. I've been experimenting with Granny over the past few months with new limbs. Remember your first arm was heavier but very strong, and your next arm after that, unfortunate accident with Scar was lighter, but not as strong? we've managed to create a arm that is lightweight but retains the strength of your first arm."

"Wow Winry, you must have learned a lot since we've been gone, huh?" Al said, walking towards Ed and Winry.

"Oh yes, we sure have, Al." A different voice answered.

The three companions looked up, as Pinako Rockbell walked slowly down the steps, puffing on her favorite pipe.

"You know we always take special care of the auto mail we make you, Ed." Pinako said, walking towards him. "Of course, we always charge our favorite customer top dollar as well." She added with a smile. "Now, come on, I have lunch prepared. Ed, shower off before you come in. I can smell you from here."

The three friends watched as Pinako walked back inside, leaving a small trail of smoke behind her.

"Well, you two go on ahead. I'll wash off before I come in." Ed said, turning away and walking towards the shower stall at the side of the house.

Winry smiled as he went, then turned to Al.

"Come on Al, let's go inside. I want to check your armor for rust." She said, grabbing al by his arm.

Ed turned on the shower and felt the cool water run down his body.

"Ah…it's always nice to relax with a nice shower after a good workout." Ed said to himself.

Ed jumped as he heard a different voice.

"Don't get used to it, Ed. I have an assignment for you."

Ed turned and came face to face with Roy Mustang.

"Mustang! What the hell are you doing here?" Ed shouted in surprise.

"That's Colonel Mustang to you, Full Metal. Finish up and come inside and I'll fill you in on the details." Mustang said, turning and walking off towards the house.

Ed watched in rising anger as Mustang disappeared around the house. Who was he to come here, to his own hometown? Ed angrily shut off the shower and stormed into the house.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Mustang, Pinako and Hawkeye, Al and Winry stood behind them, an uncertain look on Winry's face.

"Well now, since you're finally done, I can give the details of your next assignment." Mustang said, reaching into a briefcase, pulling out several files. "Now, I know how little news comes this way, so I thought it proper for me to come down and inform you. Exactly one week ago, there was a break in at Central's top security vault."

"What was stolen?" Ed asked, sitting down across from Mustang.

"One of the fake Philosopher Stones."

"What! I thought Marco took them all when he left!"

"No. He took his research, nothing more. Over the years, the rings have lost most of their power. But the one that was stolen was still immensely powerful." Mustang explained.

"Do you have any idea who took it?" Al asked, moving behind Ed.

"Yes. Two days ago there was an attack at Perola, one of the largest cities in the West." Hawkeye cut in.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"The city was basically turned into one big iceberg. Hundreds of thousands of people were killed."

Ed and Al gasped. "Who would do something like that?"

"My Brother, William Mustang. He used to be one of us, and that would explain how the stone was stolen so easily." Mustang answered. "A few years ago, he got heavily into religion of Nopherious, the God of Death. He was discharged from the military for killing innocent civilians, and sentenced to life imprisonment. Unfortunately, he escaped before he could be locked up and went into hiding. He resurfaced last week, when he stole the stone."

"Your…Brother? Why didn't you do anything to stop him? Why is he doing this?" Ed asked.

"I tried, Ed. In the end, I was the one that had to take him down. I also testified against him. As for why he'd doing this, The only reason I can think of, is that he fell deeper into the religion, and now views nearly everyone as a possible threat to the religion."

"I see. So what's the assignment?" Ed asked.

"We have reason to believe that William is still in Perola. Go there and make yourself useful." Mustang said, standing up.

"What, that's it? Just go there and make myself useful?" Ed asked.

"Ed, I've seen what you can do. Do what you think is best." Mustang said, walking out the door.

Ed turned to his brother after Mustang and Hawkeye had left.

"Well Al, I guess we're off to Perola."


	2. Perola

Hey hey, short update, not to much to this chapter but to get the story going a little more. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been trying to keep up in my classes and stuff.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA.

Chapter 2

Perola

Perola-7,Aug,14 

"Geez…what a long journey…who woulda thought the trains to Perola would be stopped because of this…" Ed said, slumping to the ground.

"Well, it's kind of nice to walk a short ways once in a while, Brother." Al said, trying to cheer up his brother.

"SHORT WAYS? We've been walking since the train station at Cordellena! That was forty miles ago!" Ed shouted, getting to his feet.

"Well, it beats walking the extra hundred and fifty miles that we would have if the trains to Cordellena had stopped as well." Al replied. "Hey, look!"

Al pointed in front of him, stopping in his tracks. Ed turns and stares at what was about another mile in front of him. The two brothers were staring at a city covered in ice. A small campground was in front of the city, many people were scurrying around in between the tents.

"There must be 100 tents there, Al! Come on; let's go see what they've found out." Ed said, starting to run towards the tents.

An elderly man in a white frock coat met the two just outside the tented area.

"Hello! You must be the Full Metal Alchemist! I want to thank you for coming." The man said, walking up and shaking Al's hand. "My my, I see you have the title of Full Metal for a reason!"

"Uh…I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist…That's my brother, Ed." Al said, pointing to Ed, who was slumped on the ground, a gloomy look on his face.

"No one ever gets it right…" Ed said to himself.

"That little guy? How could he…ah, I see. Let me guess: Auto Mail, right?" The scientist said, moving towards Edward.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE?" Ed shouted, leaping towards the old man, only barely being restrained by Al.

"I do apologize, Edward. But you should see how easy it is to mistaken your brother for you, can you not?"

"Well, I guess." Ed replied, cooling down.

"May I ask why you are so late? We were expecting you about seven hours ago."

"Well, the trains stopped coming out here we had to walk from Cordellena, that's why we're late." Al explained.

"I see. Well, come along. I expect you have questions." The old man said, walking towards the largest tent.

Inside the tent was a bunch of tables and lab equipment set up, several scientists were doing various researches on things.

"I thought there were only three scientists here send by Central? Why are there so many people here?" Ed asked.

"You don't think that there would only be three scientists interested in this, did you? Oh, I never told you my name. My name is Orville Walton."

"I see. Well, what's the report? It's summer, so that ice should melt soon. Then the city will be back to normal. What about the survivors?" Ed asked.

"Actually the ice will not melt. Whoever did this modified it with alchemy. The ice is nearly indestructible. It took us several hours of hard pounding with several pick axes just to get one piece off the city. As for the survivors, they've all described in detail the same person that did it. All evidence says it was Roy Mustang, except they all said he had blue hair instead of black. They also said that his uniform was fairly dirty." Orville said.

"He looked like Mustang? That's interesting…I wonder if…" Ed began.

"Yes, I did the research. William is Roy Mustang's brother. I'm surprised he didn't tell you that."

"Ha. Mustang telling me anything is laughable. All he told me was to come down here and do what I do best." Ed replied.

"I see. If you wish to question the witnesses, they're in the medical tent. It's three tents down to the right." Orville said.

"Thanks Orville. Do you have any information regarding William? Is he still in the city, or did he move on?" Ed asked.

"Well, if you'll come over here to the city map, we believe he is here." The old man said, point to a rather large building near the middle of the city.

"That's pretty big…" Al said.

"Yes. That is the…former mayor's mansion. We've been watching it through telescopes and we've seen movement inside. We can only assume it's either him or some other survivors. If you do go into the city, please, be careful. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some experiments to get back to." Orville said, turning away from the two brothers.

"Thanks Orville. We'll be careful." Ed said. "Come on, Al. Let's go."

"Right." Al replied, following his brother out of the tent. "Where are we going? Are we going to question the witnesses? Or are we just going to go into the city?"

"We're going into the city. I'm sure those witnesses have been through enough."

"Well, ok. But we have to be careful, remember what Winry said." Al said.

"Yeah yeah…She always yells at me about that." Ed replied.

"_If you break that arm again, I'll kill you!"_ Ed said, mimicking Winry's voice perfectly.

"She may say things like that, but she cares for us, Brother."

Ed nodded as they made their way to the city entrance. Al and Ed stopped at the front gate, staring at the ice-covered city.

"Wow…" Was all Ed and Al could say.

Ed was the first to snap out of the daze.

"Come on, Al. Let's go." Ed said, as he walked towards the city.


End file.
